pvzffandomcom-20200214-history
Precactise
"Beware! Beware of Precactise's impeccable aim. She would want to hit you no matter what. Saving up sun just to hit you!" - Dr. Zomboss. Precactise is a plant hero in Plants Vs Zombies Heroes, and is leader of the guardian '''and '''solar '''classes. Her signature super power is '''prickle pierce, '''which does 3 damage '''bullseye '''ignoring '''armor '''and '''invincible. She is the hero version of Cactus. Statistics * Classes: Guardian, Solar * Super Powers: * Prickle Pierce: Do 3 damage bullseye, '''ignoring '''armor '''and '''invincible. * Sniper Placement: Pick a lane, create a Wallnut '''and '''potato mine '''there. * Spike Wall: A plant gets +3 health and the ability, '''When hurt: '''that zombie takes 1 damage. * Bubble Up: Move a plant, it gets +4 health. * '''Battle Area: '''Steam Punk Map * '''Hero Description: ''Sharpest Shooter in the West. And the North... And the South and East.'' Strategies With Just as Zomboss says it, she's good at bullseye attack decks. Being guardian, you have access to most of the plants with bullseye, a bunch of tricks that move plants, and amphibious plants. That's pretty much what's she is made of. Since she is solar also, she can gain extra sun to add in even more plants to hurt the zombie hero... If you haven't figured it out already, she's good with swarm. Solar and guardian plants have amazing synergy together. you can increase the health of other solar plants like Primal Sunflower, Power Flower, and Magnifying Grass. Other than that, you should play her in a similar way you would with Wall Knight. Prickle Pierce: you should use it if the hero has 3 health remaining. That would be a if you blocked a shot that's should've defeated you, then you gain this power and defeat the zombie hero. You could also use this against annoying zombies with 3 health that refuse to die like Zombie Coach, or Knight of the living dead but those won't be used until later turns. If for some reason you just crave to use it 1st turn, then use it on zombies that are super rare like, Quick Draw Con Man, or Disco Naut. Sniper Placement: That superpower is manly for securely blocking out a lane. You would most likely not get hurt unless that zombie that goes in that lane has strikethrough, overshoot, or high strength/ high health frenzy. By the way, the potato mine is in the front, the Wallnut is in the back. Spike Wall: You should use this super power on either important plants that are about to be destroyed, or on plants you don't want to get hurt. If a zombie with 1 health hits the plant with this power on it, it'll be destroyed. R.I.P. Bonus attacks. Bubble Up: According to what Precactise would say, "move high strength plants or plants with bullseye in front of the heroes so they'll get hurt badly." You could also use this on important low health plants, like Magnifying Grass, so it could stay in the fight. Against There are different things you can do to counter her depending on what cards she plays. You should probably swarm her before she swarms you. Or you could have a removal deck that takes out important cards that she has. Decks Boom Headshot! Heavy Hitter WIP Trivia * Shes based on a future cactus and a bandit cactus. * Thats also why she comes from a Steam Punk Map. * The flowers on her head are bloomed. * Her name is a pun on precise ''and ''cactus. * Her counter part plant hero is Wall Knight. * She is a Cactus Flower hero. * The Sniper Placement is a reference to cactus's abilities in garden warfare. * Her Hero emblem is on her back. Also See Cactus Moon Light The Broc Degree Kernel Korn Category:PvZH Creations